


tell me more, tell me more

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Leather Jackets, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Puppy Scott, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles and Scott Bromance, Stiles isnt from Beacon Hills, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, stiles wants a leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alpha peter having the pack (derek boyd erica isaac scott) help him woo stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me more, tell me more

Peter was sitting in the fancy little restaurant with his pack, pushing around his pea’s when  _he_  walked in.

' _He_ ' just so happened to be a pale, skinny, mole covered early twenties young man who was wearing this horrendous flannel mess of a thing that could pass as a shirt and some nice looking jeans. The younger's hair was grown out and did everything to compliment the liquid gold of his eyes.

"Peter?" Derek asked.

"Him, that’s my mate," Peter said, flicking his fork to the boy who hadn’t even taken in the sight of the six people at the table. Instead he made a beeline for a table with one older man, which just so happened to be the sheriff.

"No way," Erica gasped and looked at him, assessing in a man eating way which had Peter giving her a disapproving look. 

"Hey, he just transferred into my psychology class!" Scott stage whispered.

"And in my religious studies class," Boyd murmured.

"And my mythology class," Isaac said. "He’s really into it, like really into all different types of lore." 

"Well, what do you guys say in helping me, oh, what is that word? Woo? Yes, woo him?" Peter kept his eyes on the man, when the younger looked back suddenly, as if feeling the eyes on him and meeting Peter’s eyes. Peter, in return, gave him a positively predatory smile, making the pale young man turn red all the way up to his ears and turn to face the elder in front of him.

"I’m in," Erica cackled, playing with her knife and wow, was he glad his nephew had suggested this girl to join their small pack of three. Which grew to six in no time.

"Same," Isaac grinned, looking to Peter and then Erica, silently communicating plans with their eyes. 

"Count me in," Scott grinned widely. He was the second beta to join after Derek, who had been there from the start. Of course, Peter hadn’t realized that Scott had this whole ‘puppy dog sent from heaven to do no wrong deed’ thing going on, because it really threw a wrench in some of his plans.

Derek gave a long suffering sigh and looked to Boyd did the same before they both nodded somberly. 

"Want to talk plans now? Or after dinner?" 

-

Stiles sat down away from the crowd in his lore class, taking out his laptop and opening up a document before taking his phones out and starting up Farm Heroes Saga.

"Hey, you’re the new kid right? " a blonde chick sat down next to him, wearing a leather jacket and cottony looking white shirt.

"Yeah," He said, heart stuttering a light.

As if she had heard it, her smile grew wider. Stiles swallowed.

"I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski," He held out a hand to her.

"Erica, Erica Reyes," She took his hand in a firm shake and his smile relaxed from nervous to more… comfortable. "So… make any friends?" She asked.

"Just you," He shrugged.

"Aw," She smiled cheekily before pursing her red lips. "Do you have friends?" 

"Uh, I had one or two back at Stanford," He shrugged.

"Stanford? Why’d you leave?" She asked, leaning in a little.

"I, uh, caused one of my teacher’s to have a breakdown because I disproved one of his theories which he had written to get his doctor’s degree." Stiles mumbled out, all in one breathe. He looked really guilty. Erica threw her head back and laughed and Stiles blushed, smiling and rubbing the back of his heated neck.

"We are gonna be great friends," She grinned.

"Catwoman to my batman great friends?" He asked, a smirk playing his face.

Her smile turned predatory for a moment and then she took out her own laptop and sat back, when the professor swept in.

She walked out with him, and escorted him to his next class before waving and leaving. 

Stiles felt better knowing he at least made one friend. Danny and Jackson would be glad to know that back at Stanford.

It’d give them a break from hearing about how Lydia saw Allison kissing Matt outside the apartments right next to that sleazy bar. Everyone knew Allison and Lydia had a thing and Lydia just couldn’t come to terms with it. She knew it was there, she was too smart not to know and — damn he’s not even there and he’s still caught up in it.

Shaking his head, he got his laptop out again and took a seat away from everyone.

And low and behold, just like Erica, a curly haired cherub faced boy sat next to him, scarf around his neck like a fashion statement. He could hear a small joke going in his head saying: you know what this scarf is made of? Boyfriend material.

Stiles wanted to hit himself in the face with a dictionary just for thinking that.

"Hey, I’m Isaac, aka you’re new best friend," Isaac grinned and set up his laptop. "This teacher is always on time, so the time to talk would be now."

"Stiles," Stiles smiled. "Good to know for future reference."

"Yeah, hey, can I get you’re number?" Isaac asked.

Wow, theses people sure did move quick… actually…

Isaac wore a leather jacket as well, seemingly blending with his outfit until closer inspection. 

"Yeah," Stiles nodded and went for his phone to find it not in the pocket he kept it in but the other. "Weird." he mumbled.

"What? Erica got your phone didn’t she?" Isaac laughed and Stiles looked to Isaac.

"You two are friends?" Stiles asked.

"Hell yes, she’s one of my best friends. Just a note, we’re trying to get you to integrate into our group slowly, so as not to over whelm you." Isaac winked as he handed Stiles phone back. Stiles looked down and saw Erica’s name with the heart emoticon by her name and Isaac’s.

Stiles grinned. “That’s sweet,” He murmured lightly. He shot Erica and Isaac both a text that said hey this is stiles and then put his phone away when the professor sauntered - and i mean saunter, what a pretentious asshole - in.

He met Boyd who introduced himself and pretty much made himself friendly and companionable and Stiles ended up asking for his number after noticing the stupid leather jacket. Boyd hadn’t seemed surprised and just took Stiles phone, entering it in for him and shooting a text before giving it back. He mentioned briefly that the teacher was either on time or a few minutes early or late, there was no specific set time and you just had to be prepared for any of those moments because once this guy had the ball, he ran with it. 

Boyd was a chill guy and Stiles briefly wondered if it was because the guy was a stoner, but he just seemed to be a guy of few words in the end.

And then he met Scott, who happened to be his long lost brother because they clicked instantly and talked for almost the whole class period, which was a damn shame because Stiles really did like psychology. But with Scott explaining the whole system of werewolves to him and how that all ranked out, his attention was caught and then Stiles offhandedly mention COD and that was set in stone and then it moved to comic books yeah, it was set in stone these two were destined to become the best of friends.

It ended with Stiles taking in the leather and mentioning how he felt like the only kid on campus without a leather jacket and Scott saying something about having to earn it from someone named Peter. 

"Who’s Peter?" Stiles asked.

"Oh!" Scott gasped. "Peter’s another friend, but he graduated. But we’re having our weekly movie night on Friday and he wanted to invite you because everyone seems to know you but him." Scott said with deceptive smoothness, with practice. 

Stiles gave Scott an unsure look. Scott gave him puppy dog eyes. Stiles gave in. 

"Fine, but I better get a leather jacket out of this, because i swear to god, I will maim you if I dont." Stiles groaned.

"Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski," The teacher, Finstock, reprimanded.

Scott and Stiles turned red before pointing at each other. Finstock rolled his eyes and continued teaching.

Scott hid a smile and Stiles rolled his eyes before they launched back into their debate about spider man.

Stiles spent the next two day with those four, eating lunch and getting to knwo them. He texted Scott all the time when suddenly a stray text was sent to him from Erica.

ERICA: Stiles is really cool Peter, I think you two are a match made in heaven

Stiles chewed his lip before texting back.

STILES: Oh yeah?

ERICA: Shit, that wasn’t meant for you batman

STILES: I could guess from the peter part

ERICA: lol yeah I guess so, it’s just… he’s just a little older but you two would just click I know it

STILES: Well, am I not meeting him on Friday?

ERICA: No, he’s got to work, because Isaac’s birthday is coming up and he’s gonna get paid overtime so he can buy Isaac a present

STILES: And here I thought I was meeting everyone

ERICA: I can give you his number and you can text

STILES: lol not creepy at all, but I mean, I guess

ERICA: (347) 555-2368

Stiles stared at the number before texting.

STILES: IS this Peter?

a few minutes passed with no response.

PETER: Yes, who’s this?

STILES: Stiles, Erica gave me your number, because apparently I’m not going to be meeting you on Friday for movie night

PETER: Oh! Sorry about that, but Isaac’s been asking for a box set collection of Game of Thrones and it cost way mroe than expected.

STILES: I could help pitch in

PETER: No way, that’s asking way too much

STILES: Hey, he’s my friend, I’ll go shopping with you to get it, yeah?

PETER: I guess so, i doubt i could dissuade you

STILES: Hella

PETER: oh lord, saturday, 12:30 sound good? I’ll pick you up

STILES: lol yeah

Stiles told him his apartment number and then paused, should he keep texting, or go to bed? He pursed his lips before his phone buzzed.

PETER: Well, I’m gonna watch the episode of Supernatural I missed

STILES: No way, you watch that?

PETER: As you said ‘hella’

Stiles snorted at that, smiling.

STILES: I missed the episode 2

PETER: want to watch it together?

STILES: how about saturday, after we buy GoT for Isaac, I’ll buy popcorn and candy and we’ll start from seson one on SPN

PETER: sounds good, you should sleep, you have a test in psychology according to Scott

Stiles groaned. 

STILES: thanks for reminding me, night Peter

PETER: Night Stiles

Stiles turned off his phone and put it on the charger, going to start his midnight routine.

-

Friday movie night was fun (Stiles absolutely failed his test, thank you Scott) and meeting Derek was the high light because he never knew someone could communicate with just their eye brows until he saw it in action.

And he passed out on his couch when he got home.

He woke up at 12:15 and rushed to change, brush his teeth before he heard a a knock on the door. He quickly threw on his shoes, and hobbled to the door, opening it to see the man from the restaurant, the one who had smiled so cunningly at him.

Stiles mouth fell open and he blinked.

"P-Peter?" He asked, a bit breathless.

This guy was really attractive, cleanly shaven and wearing some jeans and a burgundy shirt that complimented his complexion and wow those jeans fit nicely and oh god Stiles is openly checking him out.

 Stiles blushed and Peter smiled. “Stiles?” He asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Nice to meet you, are you coming?" Peter asked, way too amused. Stiles would be offended but hey, he’s used to it.

"I’m, yeah, let me grab my phone and jacket." Stiles nodded and Peter nodded, not moving to leave or follow, but wait.

Stiles quickly got his jacket and phone and then went out, following Peter to a-

Holy shit, that’s a camaro.

"Wow, that’s a nice car," Stiles whistled.

"It was my nieces, but when she passed it was my nephews, but he couldn’t bare the thought of owning it, so it became mine." Peter said.

"Oh, uh, sorry for your loss, she had taste," Stiles said, getting in the passenger side and letting Peter close the door for him.

Once Peter got in and buckled up, Stiles made a move for the radio. Peter quickly caught his hand. 

"Erica put the stations on to 80’s 90’s and modern day love songs, i don’t recommend it." Peter smirked.He didn’t let go of Stiles hand so Stiles let him keep it, trying to fill the silence with small talk about different things, about class and how Scott was going to be the death of his GPA if they literally sat there in class and talked. 

Peter would say things about how Scott and Isaac were going to be the death of him and so on and so forth.

-

They kissed as soon as they had bought the GoT and candy and as soon as they started up season one of SPN they were having a make out session.

Erica peeked around the door frame to look at the expectant pack. She put both thumbs up before waving everyone out. Go Hale Pack.

 


End file.
